We Met at the Inn of the Last Home
by Scanndalus
Summary: This is the story of Lucius and Arial's romance in the Inn of the Last Home Thread at the DragonLance Movie Site Forums. I doubt that I will use any established characters from the DragonLance Universe. Rated T for language and possibly some violence.
1. The Engagement Party

We Met at the Inn of the Last Home

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONLANCE or any character created by another author for the DRAGONLANCE world. I only own the characters that I created myself. DRAGONLANCE was created by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman and originally owned by TSR. It is now owned by Wizards of the Coast, a subsidiary or Hasbro. Some of the other characters are owned by people that frequent the Inn of the Last Home thread at the DRAGONLANCE Movie Site Forums.

**Author's note:** This story is very Alternate Universe. I will use the Inn of the Last Home and other places as references. I will even use the names of established characters in the Krynn-verse, but this is primarily a story that I am doing about characters in the Inn of the Last Home thread over at the DragonLance Movie Site Forums. I am changing a couple of the characters around. Lucius isn't a general and didn't come from Taladas. Arial isn't the High-Priestess of Mishakel. But I think that I have and will capture the essence of their characters here. When I saw that Lucius and Arial were becoming an item in the Inn thread, I really wanted to write a story about them. I just didn't want to write word for word what was said in the thread. This is my story about them. I hope that you like it. I am enjoying writing it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Engagement Party

Grail laughed and pounded on the table. "Yeah, if you're lucky then you won't live long enough to be married as long as Lucius and Arial. That poor boy has been getting bossed around for, what, 50 years now?"

Everyone at the table laughed. The guys gave apologies to the young man and the girls chided Grail for denigrating such a beautiful relationship. Arial lightly smacked Grail's wrist. "You mean old dwarf. When Gems gets back from the kitchen, she is going to give you a knock on the head."

Grail laughed. "You two old crones couldn't even catch me. I'm as spry as the day I left my sire's home."

About that time, a frying pan plunked Grail square on top of his balding head. Everyone laughed as the dwarf picked spiced potatoes out of his shirt. Gems put an arm around the 'spry' dwarf's shoulders and said, "I guess you aren't quite as quick as you thought you were, huh?"

Grail roared in laughter and gave Gems a messy kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and wiped the potatoes off her cheek. Grail chuckled, "But at least I'm still fast enough to stay ahead of you, lass."

Gems laughed and smacked Grail in the back of the head. Grail just chuckled and cleaned himself off. "Don't you listen to that mean old dwarf. He's just grumpy that he doesn't get a woman as beautiful as you are Cynthia. You are a lucky man, Marco."

Marco put his arm around his fiancée and gave her a squeeze. "I know just how lucky I am." He gave Cynthia a kiss and the women all smiled and sighed. Arial smiled, "That's so sweet."

Lucius put his arm around Arial and kissed her on the temple. "But not as sweet as you are, my love."

Looking at the couple, an outsider would think that Lucius was a dandy trying to marry an old woman for her estate, but friends knew that they had a love that was inseparable. Some felt sorry that Lucius would see many years after his love died, as he was still very young by Silvanesti standards. But those that knew them closely couldn't feel sorry for him. Not when they knew just how in love he was with her. Their love was a love that time wouldn't be able to touch. They were born to be together.

Unfortunately, fate played a cruel joke and put their souls into bodies that would never be able to stay together. Arial was born to human parents and the blood of Silvanos ran through Lucius's veins. But all knew that their souls were tied together with cord that was harder than the hardest steel made by the most skilled dwarven forgemasters under Thorbardin. All were in envy of their love, even crotchety old dwarves.

Cynthia smiled and leaned over to Lucius. "You never did tell us how you two met."

Grail interrupted before Lucius could answer. "Now THAT is a tale." Grail pointed at Lucius. "And poor Lucius is the only elf born without a bard's tongue to tell it. You'll just have to settle on my rendition."

Lucius shook his head. "No way, you old dwarf. Every time you tell a tale, it gets distorted and never resembles what actually happened."

Grail just laughed and lit his pipe. "Now how would you even know what happened? You fell head over heels in love the moment you laid eyes on yon fair lass. Hell there were days when we left the inn that you even forgot what you had eaten only moments before. No, no, lad. This is my tale to tell."

As Lucius was about to come back, Arial placed her hand on his arm. "Let's hear Grail's story. He always spins a good yarn."

Grail smiled at Arial. "You should take the advice of your better half. Honestly, I don't know how you ever got along without her. Well, when I wasn't saving your scrawny little butt every other day. HAHAHAHA!"

Lucius started to get angry and his face turned crimson, but Arial gave him a kiss on the cheek and he calmed down. "Get along with it or we won't ever get home tonight."

Grail took another pull from his ale and puffed on his pipe. "Let's see, how long ago was it? Oh, I remember. 50 years ago, 50 years ago we had just sat down at this very table."

Lucius rolled his eyes, it wasn't this very table, but Arial stopped him from interrupting and giggled.

Grail continued on, "This very table. We had just arrived here in Solace to bed down for the winter. I never liked traveling in the snow. And you can't beat this ale. Oh yeah, Lucius had just sat down and laid his eyes on beautiful Arial there…"

* * *

**50 years previous…**

The elf looked over his book at the beautiful young woman running back to the kitchen. The dwarf at his side bumped him on the elbow, knocking his book to the floor. "What did you do that for, Grail?"

The irascible dwarf chuckled and took a swallow of his ale. "I was doing you a favor, Lucius. You had that damned book upside down, again. You would have been made a fool when she came back out and asked you how it was."

The elf blushed and picked the book back up. "I would thank you, but you get too much joy out of my misery, you crotchety old miser."

The dwarf just laughed and finished his ale. "Hey Gems! What's an old dwarf got to do to get an ale around here?!"

The Kagonesti elf turned tavern owner shot the dwarf a dangerous look and a sharp reply. "It's going to take you doing some dishes if you don't mind your manners, Grail. Can't you see I'm busy here?"

The old dwarf laughed his trademark belly laugh. "Will it help if I send Lucius here to bus some tables for you?"

Gems laughed back. "Only if you want to pay for all the crockery that he is bound to break. I heard about how he lost his sword in Haven to pay for the dishes he broke bumping into Master Brunheld's crockery cabinet."

The whole bar laughed at Lucius's expense causing the elf to turn crimson in anger. "It's not my fault that that old man's dog got in my way! That damn thing is blind as a bat and is always in the way. He should just put that old thing down!"

Nelly growled at the swordsman and Gems laughed again. "Be careful. Nelly and Bart are old friends and she doesn't seem to like your tone."

The bar erupted in laughter again and the elf decided that he had better retreat before his pride was damaged any further. "Why do you insist that we always spend the winter here in Solace?"

The dwarf just smiled. "Oh, I didn't think you minded the atmosphere here. I even thought that this winter you would get the nerve to ask Arial for more than just the bill."

The elf smiled and gave the old dwarf a shove. "We both know that ain't happenin'. I can face down orcs and ogres, trolls and demons, but put me before a beautiful woman and I clam up and start sweatin' more than a squire the night before his 'Knight's Trials.'

The old dwarf just shook his head. "I think she likes you. You really should talk to her."

Lucius takes another swig and looks out the frosted window. "It got cold quick this year."

The dwarf ignores his young friend's attempt to divert the conversation. "Aye, it's cold out there, but the hearth is warm in here and so is the atmosphere. And speaking of warmth, Lady Arial, you brought my ale! What would an old dwarf have to do to get your hand in marriage?"

The bar maid just laughed and patted him on the cheek. "You'll never settle down. I know that you have a girl in every town between here and Palanthas. Now, if your friend here were to ask me, that might be different."

Lucius dropped his book and nearly knocked over his ale. "Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," he stammered.

Arial just laughed and went on to the next table. Lucius looked at Grail who was about to roll off his chair, he was laughing so hard.

"What's so damned funny?"

After a moment of Grail trying to catch his breath, he finally answered. "You should have seen the look on your face! Ho! You turned whiter than the Speaker of the Sun and Stars at a dwarven wedding ceremony!"

Lucius downed his ale and left the table, heading for his room. Grail just smiled and continued enjoying himself until much later in the evening. After some new friends carried him to his room, he laid on his bed. "That poor boy is gonna marry her one day. Ahhhh, love."

And with that, he passed out and snored until morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how did you like the first chapter? I hope that you take the time to review. Your suggestions will help me to make this and all of my stories better. This story is different than my first fanfic not only in that it is set in the DragonLance universe, but it is going to be a romance. I have to thank my wife, Carmen. She has been my sounding board and is making sure that I don't screw up the romance portions. I don't think that I could do this without her help and support. Hell, I couldn't do anything without her support. Carmen, you are my life and I thank you for being with me every step of the way. I love you.

Oh, and as always, if you leave a review, I will give you a public thank you in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading my story.


	2. Stuttering Elves

We Met at the Inn of the Last Home

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONLANCE or any character created by another author for the DRAGONLANCE world. I only own the characters that I created myself. DRAGONLANCE was created by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman and originally owned by TSR. It is now owned by Wizards of the Coast, a subsidiary or Hasbro. Some of the other characters are owned by people that frequent the Inn of the Last Home thread at the DRAGONLANCE Movie Site Forums.

* * *

Chapter 2: Stuttering Elves

The next morning, Grail stumbled down into the common room, nursing a horrible headache and fighting off nausea. He sat at his customary table with Lucius and waited impatiently for Gems to come take his order.

The blonde elf across the table from him just laughed. "Did we have a wee bit too much ale last night, Master Grail?"

Grail answered with a sour look and tossed a napkin in Lucius' face. "No, we didn't have too much ale last night. I never have too much ale. I just have a headache. That's all. Can't a dwarf have a headache and not have every blasted elf this side of Silvanost not accuse him of having a hangover?!"

Grail took a deep breath and Lucius almost choked as he tried to hide his laughter. Every patron in the inn had turned to stare at the dwarf's temper tantrum. When Grail realized that he was the center of attention, he glowered at the other patrons and raised his voice again. "What, am I going to have to start charging you bastards for entertaining you in the mornings? Get back to your food and mind your own damned business!"

Everyone just laughed and went back to their breakfasts. Gems, however, was not amused. She smacked the back of Grail's wrist and went down to his eye level. "You won't be charging anyone for anything, dwarf! If you don't mind your manners and quit threatening my clientele, then I'll either kick you out or charge you triple. Do I make myself clear?"

Grail rubbed his injured wrist and nursed his bruised pride. He sullenly replied, "Yes, Gems. I'm sorry."

Lucius was on the verge of tears and had nearly chewed through his napkin by the time Gems had finished with the taciturn dwarven adventurer. She gave him a glare and turned her wrath on the elf. "Is there something funny, Lucius?"

Lucius wiped his eyes and hid the napkin. "Umm, no Gems. I was just excited about eating your delicious spiced potatoes." He snickered and tried to hide his face in his hands.

Gems gave him a look but let it slide. "Right. Ok, what are you two having?"

Lucius snickered. "I'll have the potatoes and some ham. Oh, and some tarbean tea."

She looked to Grail. "Ummm, I'll have the potatoes, fried eggs, ham, toast, tarbean tea and can you put some fried onions on the potatoes?"

Lucius looked at Gems. "Nope, that's not hangover food at all." They both shared a laugh at Grail's expense.

Knowing that he was beaten, Grail just muttered and stared out the window. Gems smiled and went off to place the order.

Lucius slapped the old dwarf's shoulder. "Come on, now. You aren't going to be a whiner and moan about getting picked on are you?" Lucius chided.

Grail huffed himself up. "Did you just call me a whiner, you lily-livered, no good, pansy elf?! How about we go outside and I teach you some damn manners?!"

Gems gave Grail an evil look and Grail sank into his seat. "I ain't no damn whiner." Grail pouted.

Lucius laughed and decided to change the subject. "So, do you think that we will get any jobs this winter? It's going to be a stretch to make it all the way to spring on the money we banked this summer."

Grail sighed. "I hope so. I don't want to work for that damn blacksmith again."

Lucius shook his head remembering that winter two years previous that Grail had worked for the blacksmith to make ends meets. Those arguments were heard even in the furthest reaches of Solace. "You could work for that carpenter again."

Grail shook his head. "That bridge burned. He caught me selling figurines without giving him his share. He won't ever hire me again."

Lucius looked thoughtful. "We could always bus tables for Gems."

They both stared at each other for a moment. Both at once burst out in laughter drawing another glare from Gems. When they had finished, Lucius was wiping his eyes again and Grail was holding his pounding head.

Gems came over and plopped a cast iron skillet full of potatoes between them and placed plates in front of them filled with their orders. "Eat up, chuckleheads. Then you might want to get out of here for a while or I'll find something for you to do!"

Both knew that Gems wasn't bluffing and dug into their food. After a few contented moments, Lucius spoke up again. "Well, I guess that there is nothing for it. We'll have to see if any caravans need guards."

Grail made a sour face. "I hate whoring myself out for that stuff."

Lucius agreed. "Well, we don't have a choice. I'll go see if there are any merchants leaving for Haven."

Grail waved him off. "I'll handle it. If you go, we'll be doing it for free. Hell, they might even convince you to pay them for the privilege."

Lucius didn't argue. He knew that he was too nice of a guy to get a fair payment from anyone. "Ok, I'll go down to the Trough and see what rumors are going around. We might be able to get a real job."

Grail nodded but wasn't going to get his hopes up. As poor of a negotiator as Lucius was, there was no one better at getting information from someone that didn't want to give it up. Lucius could convince the most loyal palace guard to give up the Lord Regent of Palanthas' morning routine faster than an average man could convince a barmaid to get him ale.

At that moment, Arial came up to the table. "Good morning, gentlemen. I trust you didn't fall out of the bed after Grant, Forsyth and Mike dragged you to your bed last night."

Grail started to bluster about how he was just really tired and wasn't drunk, but Arial's laughter cut him off. She placed an arm around his shoulder and gave him a hug. "You silly old dwarf, I'm just picking on you."

Grail stopped blustering and calmed under the attentions of the beautiful young girl. She smiled and sat down at their table. "Do you guys mind if I join you for breakfast?"

Lucius stammered, "Um, you don't think that Gems will get mad at you do you?"

She smiled and patted his cheek. "No, I don't start my shift until 2 hours after lunch. I close, not open."

Lucius blushed. "Then we don't mind."

Grail smiled and wiped his mouth. "Well, I've got to go."

Lucius choked. "What? Where are you going?"

Grail laughed. "Are you daft, boy? I'm going to talk to the merchant's guild to see if they need us to guard any caravans."

Lucius paled. "Are you sure that you don't need me to go with you?" he pleaded.

Grail chuckled. "No, boy. I've got this covered. Arial, my dear, do you mind keeping an eye on him for me today, keep him out of trouble."

Arial grinned. "Do you mind if I get him into any trouble?"

Grail smiled. "Just don't make me bail you two out of the jail. I always pick up stray kender that way."

Grail laughed and exited the inn.

Gems brought over some biscuits, jelly and sliced fruit to Arial. She shared the pitcher of tarbean tea.

Lucius just sat in silence and looked at the table. Arial smiled at his shyness. "You sure are quiet. If you don't like for me to be around, I can leave you alone."

Lucius looked up shocked. "N-n-n-no. That's not it, you don't have to leave." He stammered.

This was exactly the reaction that Arial had expected and she giggled. "Good then. So, what are you doing today?"

Immediately, the visit to the Trough popped into his head, but he didn't want to tell that to the cute barmaid. "Um, I didn't have any specific plans. I just thought that I would take a walk and see the sights." he lied.

Arial smiled. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Lucius blushed, "N-n-no, I don't mind. But are you sure you want to go with me. I mean, I'm really boring."

Arial laughed. "I don't think that you are boring. You're cute."

Lucius turned an even deeper crimson as his blush deepened. "Ok, um, where would you like to go?"

Arial thought for a minute. "We could go to the tailor's shop. I need to buy some fabric."

Lucius nodded. "Then that is where we'll go."

They both stood up and moved to the door. Just as Lucius was about to put his hand on the handle, Gems cleared her throat right behind him. He looked back at her and she had her hand out. "You weren't about to leave without paying were you?"

Lucius paled at the angered Gems. "Um, no ma'am." He dug into his pocket and pulled out enough money to pay for his and Arial's breakfast.

As he turned back to the door, Gems cleared her throat again. "And the dwarf's meal?"

Lucius looked confused, but then it dawned on him. That damned old dwarf left him with the check, AGAIN! He pulled out some more money and gave it to Gems. He was going to kill that crotchety old miser when he saw him this evening.

After they walked out, Arial spoke, "You didn't have to pay for my meal too."

Lucius looked surprised. "Yes, I did. My mother raised me right. A gentleman always pays for the lady's meal, whether they are a pair of just acquaintances."

Arial hooked her arm in his arm. "Well, we are more than just acquaintances."

They walked down the swinging rope bridge in silence. Arial was enjoying the moment and Lucius hadn't yet remembered how to breathe.

* * *

"What in the blue blazes do you mean 15 steel to guard your caravan from here to Haven? It would cost me more than that just to outfit us for the trip!"

The merchant mopped his sweating, bald head with a handkerchief. "Now, there is no need to get angry, Master Dwarf. I'm sure that I could go as high as 20 steel."

Grail got even redder in the face. "Do you think that I left me ma's skirts yesterday? I've never been so damned insulted in my life! If you can't give me 30 steel, then I'll go find someone else who needs our services. I hope that you do get attacked by those goblin raiders just outside of Solace!"

Grail started to storm out of the guildhall when the merchant called him back. "Wait, Master Dwarf! Goblin raiders?"

Grail smiled. He loved this part. He half turned around. "You heard me. Goblin raiders. They might even be lead by a Hobgoblin or two. That would explain how they've stayed away from the security patrols."

The merchant swallowed hard. "Ummmm, 30 steel? I think that I can afford 30 steel."

Grail smiled and walked back to the merchant. "I think that I can accept 30 steel as a payment. Mind you, I'm doing you a favor. That is my bare minimum, but I like you. You seem like a nice guy. I'll take half now and half in Haven."

The merchant quickly agreed and counted out 15 steel for the shrewd dwarf. He put it into a small pouch and the dwarf smiled. "When do we leave?"

The merchant thought hard for a moment. "Tomorrow, right before sunrise."

Grail nodded. "Tomorrow, sun-up. Got it."

Grail walked out of the guildhall and chuckled. "If there's a goblin within 20 miles of Solace, I'll eat my hat." Seeing as how Grail made a habit of never wearing a hat, he felt safe in his wager.

* * *

Arial walked out of the tailor's shop and called back to the owner. "Thank you, Master Borschmidt. Your fabrics are lovely."

The tailor smiled and waved at Arial as she left. "They pale in comparison to the woman who bought them."

Arial giggled and walked onto the rope bridge. A mound of fabrics shambled behind her. "Um, Arial. You are going to have to tell me which way to go. I can't see."

Arial smiled and held his elbow. "I'll guide you."

They walked down the walkway until they got to Arial's house. She led Lucius into the living room and instructed him to place the bolts of fabric on the sofa. He walked over and tried his best to place them gently on the sofa, which resulted in him dropping every single bolt onto the floor. He did his best to catch them, which made him look like a clown attempting to juggle at the street fair. Arial would have helped him to pick them up, but she was too busy holding her sides and laughing.

Lucius finally managed to pick them all up and place them on the sofa as neatly as possible. He rubbed his cramped biceps and leaned against the wall. Who would have thought that fabric could be so heavy?

Arial came over and recovered from her mirth. "Thank you for helping me, Lucius. I'm sorry that I laughed at you, but you are so funny. You were so sweet to help me today."

Lucius immediately forgot about his wounded pride and drank in the praise from the girl that captivated his heart with that smile. _"Holy Mishakel!"_ he thought. _"I'm going to marry this woman."_

Lucius wasn't sure what scared him more; the fact that he was in love or the fact that he had admitted it to himself so easily. He knew that since he had in fact admitted it that this was no crush or lust. It was true love.

He realized that several moments had passed and neither of them had said a word. He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her deep blue orbs. He shook his head and looked away. _"She must think that I'm a fool, staring at her like that!"_ he thought.

She sighed and looked at the floor. _"Why can't a boy like Lucius like me? He is such a sweet guy."_ she thought.

Lucius sheepishly looked around the room. He decided to change the subject to anything other than his staring eyes. "Um, why did Master Borschmidt sell you all of that fabric? With that much fabric, I would assume that you would be making clothes enough to cause him some competition."

Arial giggled, glad to be relieved of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm not selling them. I make them for Mistress Givens' kids."

Lucius didn't have the faintest clue who that was. He racked his brain, but to no avail. Her identity eluded him. "I'm sorry, who is Mistress Givens?"

Arial giggled. "Well, she's not exactly a who, but a what now. She started an orphanage in Solace at the towns founding. Solace was founded by people that were escaping the war, famine and disease that plagued Ansalon after the Cataclysm. Mistress Givens was a widow of a wealthy Solamnic Knight. She continued to live by the Oath and the Measure all of her days and the best way that she felt that she could help the world was by creating an orphanage here in Solace. No matter what has happened, excepting when the dragonarmies took over Solace, this orphanage has always stood. The people wouldn't let it die. I take it on myself to make clothes for them. It makes me feel good."

Lucius just listened to the story with rapt attention and awe. This woman was a saint. He doubted that Mishakel herself could have more caring in her heart. "That is amazing, Arial! I never knew that the place even existed, let alone that you were such a kind hearted woman. You are amazing!"

Arial blushed at the exclamation. For a moment, Lucius couldn't figure out why, but then it hit him. He had just said that out loud. He stammered and stuttered. "Um, I-I-I d-d-didn't m-m-mean to b-b-be so f-f-forward…"

Before he could make a bigger fool out of himself, Arial put one finger to his lips and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was sweet of you to say."

Lucius forgot to breathe again. After a moment, he gasped. "Um, um, um…"

Arial giggled. "You might want to go check on Grail. He may have news of that job."

Lucius sighed in relief. "You're right! I should go. Thank you for the wonderful morning! I'll see you tonight at the inn?"

Arial nodded. "Yes, you will. Thank you again for the help."

Lucius nodded and backed away to the door. "N-n-no problem. It was m-m-my pleasure."

Lucius hastily retreated from the house and took off to the inn. Arial closed the open door and leaned against the wall. She stood there for a few moments, lost in thought. She looked around the room. She realized that those dresses and pants wouldn't sew themselves, so she went to work. Unfortunately, she didn't finish a single article of clothing. She couldn't keep her mind off a certain elf with golden hair and a speech impediment that she found simply adorable.

* * *

**A/N:** That was the best chapter I have ever written. I LOVED it!!! I hope that I can transfer some of this feeling over to my Naruto fic. LOL. I hope that you all liked it. I have to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Fizban Who (the creator of the Lucius character), Jemma (Arial's creator), Bien-128, Moon, Ahnni, Gems and dark mage. I really appreciate the encouragement. Remember, if you review a chapter, I will immortalize you by thanking you publically in the next chapter.

And again, I have to thank my wonderful wife, Carmen. She has helped me incredibly writing this. You are my favorite critic, Carmen. Arial ain't got nothin' on you babe!


	3. Guards and Barmaids

We Met at the Inn of the Last Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DRAGONLANCE or any character created by another author for the DRAGONLANCE world. I only own the characters that I created myself. DRAGONLANCE was created by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman and originally owned by TSR. It is now owned by Wizards of the Coast, a subsidiary or Hasbro. Some of the other characters are owned by people that frequent the Inn of the Last Home thread at the DRAGONLANCE Movie Site Forums.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Life can really be a pain in the posterior sometimes. I'll try to get these chapters out more quickly, but I can't make any promises. I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Guards and Barmaids

Grail yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked beside the wagon. This was going to be a boring trip and he knew it. He almost wished that he had a hat to eat so that he could face down a goblin or twelve just so it wouldn't be so damned boring. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Lucius practically dancing on the other side of the wagon. Grail chuckled and shook his head. "Kids."

For as late as Lucius stayed up last night, he should be a walking zombie, only not the walking part. He had stayed at the common room of the inn until well after closing helping Arial with the dishes and setting up for the morning shift. He had even done it without Gems paying him a bent copper piece.

Grail called over the wagon. "Will you quit yer durned smilin', ye fool elf?!"

Lucius just beamed back at the taciturn dwarf. "Of course, my dear sir! How thoughtless of me to ruin your dreary day with happiness." The blonde elf laughed and seemed to make the flowers bloom even brighter.

Grail hated that. That elf could make an ogre with a tusk-ache look at the silver lining just by smiling at him. It just wasn't natural to be so damned happy before the sun was up. What's worse, he didn't even have a reason to be happy. He only washed dishes with the lass. He didn't even get a kiss!

Grail just shook his head and scanned the bushes. There had to be a goblin around here somewhere or at least a rabid fox or something!

"Isn't she something else, Grail?"

Grail grunted. "She'll be the death of you. They all are. Did I ever tell you about that tavern wench in Thorbardin that nearly got me killed?"

Lucius laughed. "You nearly got yourself killed. You got so drunk that the clerics had to heal you to get rid of the alcohol poisoning."

Grail nearly fell over. "Alcohol poisoning! That's blasphemy, you take it back! Alcohol was a gift from Reorx! It could never be considered POISONING!"

Lucius laughed and tossed Grail a biscuit over the wagon. "Of course, I apologize to you, Reorx and to every dwarf that ever walked on or under the surface of Krynn. Please forgive me. HAHAHA!"

Grail completely missed the sarcasm in Lucius' voice and forgave him that most egregious of sins. "Anyway, I would never have been in the predicament if she hadn't put me in it."

"Grail, you challenged a dwarf twice your girth to a drinking contest. How was it her fault?"

Grail smiled and put one finger on the side of his nose. "She smiled at me." That was apparently reason enough and Grail took a bite of the biscuit. Gems could really make a great biscuit. He just wished he had some of that cured ham.

"Will you two knock it off?! Are you trying to call those goblin raiders to us?!" The merchant was sweating bullets and was wringing out his hat.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Grail and silently mouthed, "Goblin raiders?"

Grail waved him off and yelled back at the merchant. "Of course we are! There isn't a goblin within 100 leagues of Solace that hasn't heard of Grail's hammer and Lucius' sword. We are talking loudly to give 'em a chance to reconsider attacking. We'd hate to make 'em think that we were just some lowly merchant's guards and were ripe for the taking. It wouldn't be sporting!"

Lucius snickered but added in. "And we already know where they are hiding. Right over behind those bushes. The one's beside that oak sapling."

About that time, 10 goblins rushed out of the same area that Lucius had pointed at. Grail gave Lucius a look. "How in the Abyss did you know…"

Lucius just shrugged and drew his sword.

Grail laughed and rushed to the other side of the wagon. As he got there, Lucius intercepted six that were angling for the horses pulling the wagon.

The first swung wildly at the elven swordsman and found his arm cut off at the elbow. He was so stunned out how painless the severed limb was that he never even knew that the sword was being withdrawn from his gut. He toppled over and Lucius went to the next one.

Seeing their comrade dispatched so easily, the other five slowed and surrounded the laughing elf. They slowly closed the circle tighter around Lucius as he balanced on the balls of his feet and followed the leader's movements.

The goblin directly behind Lucius charged at him. He may have had a chance but he yelled before he ran. Lucius easily sidestepped the attack without ever looking back. As the goblin passed him, Lucius buried his sword in his back and let the goblin's own momentum pull the sword out. With a severed spine, that goblin wouldn't bother another traveler. Two more rushed in trying to take advantage of a perceived weakness. Lucius kicked the first in the head and stabbed the second through the chest. Twisting the blade, he retracted the sword and brought it full circle and cleaved through the first one's skull.

Following the brave tradition of goblins everywhere, the leader and the other survivor took off back into the brush at full speed, never looking back.

"You were a little high with that last one."

Lucius spun around and saw Grail leaning against the wagon, cleaning his nails with his dagger. Three goblins were dead at his feet. "I thought he was taller."

They both shared a laugh.

The merchant burst out. "What the hell are you doing? They're getting away!"

Grail and Lucius looked at the merchant as if he had grown a second head. "Are ye daft, man? If we did that, we would be leaving you to defend yourself."

Lucius added. "There is no way to tell how many of them there are in these woods. We would be leaving you to be slaughtered."

The merchant swallowed hard. "Ahhh, right. Very good. We will proceed as you recommend."

Grail chuckled and Lucius walked up to the front of the wagon to soothe the horses. Unlike with women, he could calm almost animal with his soft words. He was totally in his element.

While Lucius worked with the animals, Grail searched the bodies. He found a few coppers and one very nice dagger. The other weapons weren't worth being salvaged except for the steel, which no blacksmith would touch due to the goblin smell that had permeated the metal.

When all was well with the animals, they continued on down the road. Lucius walked over to Grail's side of the wagon and asked softly, "How did you know that there were goblins so close to Solace?"

Grail chuckled. "I didn't. I thought warning him of some 'goblin raiders' would earn us a few more steel. I didn't realize they were actually there. But it does increase my credibility for the future. HAHAHA!"

The merchant looked back at them but just assumed that the two mercenaries were discussing fighting tactics.

Grail leaned over to Lucius. "How did YOU know where they were? You pointed at them."

Lucius smiled. "I'm that good of a tracker."

Grail didn't doubt the boast. He had seen Lucius track down a mountain cat that had taken a child from a village without a single print along the way. Grail grunted noncommittally and motioned towards the front of the wagon. "You better get up front, Great Tracker. As much as I like crushing goblins skulls, I don't like to be caught unawares."

Lucius laughed and jogged up to the front. Halfway there, Arial's beautiful face entered his mind for the first time since the fight started. He tripped over the only rock within a hundred yards and nearly got a face fun of dirt. Grail laughed and wondered how a pretty girl could make one of Krynn's most dangerous swordsmen seem like a boy with his first wooden sword.

* * *

Arial dropped off the wrong food for the third time of the evening. Gems shook her head as she retrieved the uneaten food from the customers who had yet to even order. The food made it to where it needed to go, but this just wasn't like Gems' best waitress. As the door to the kitchen closed, Arial sighed. "I know Gems. I messed up again. I'm sorry. You can take it out of my wages for the night."

Gems laughed heartily. "How about you just tell me what is going on? We'll talk about fines and penalties later."

Arial lowered her eyes and blushed. "Could we just go with the fine? It's embarrassing."

Gems grinned an evil grin. "In that case, no, spit it out or go home."

Arial gave Gems a pleading look, but knew she had to acquiesce. "It's Lucius. I can't get him out of my mind. He is so gorgeous!" Arial blushed when she realized what she had just said out loud.

Gems snickered. "He is easy on the eyes. I've considered inviting him to my bed once or twice."

Arial sputtered and Gems nearly chocked she laughed so hard. "Girl, you know I'm joking. I'm almost a hundred years older than that boy. I'd break him in half."

Arial blushed both at being jealous and of what Gems had said. "I like him a lot."

Gems smiled and smoothed Arial's hair. "That is so sweet. Now, go back out there and take care of business. We'll talk over a bottle of wine tonight."

Arial smiled and took out the next order. Gems smiled as she left. "This is going to bite me in the ass."

Gems laughed and went back into the common room just in time to see the gully dwarf start a fight with Nelly over a dropped bone. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Grail and Lucius sat at the fire while the merchant snored in the wagon. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

Grail looked confused and asked Lucius, "Ask who out?"

With the straightest face, Lucius answered. "Gems."

Grail almost fell into the fire. "Oh, ye're a funny one, boy. That woman would rather spit and roast me over a fire for an ogre family than let me sneak a kiss under the romantical glow of Lunitari. That is a good joke."

Lucius smiled. "Suit yourself, but I see you sneaking glances at her when she isn't looking."

Grail laughed. "That's self-preservation, boy. She can throw a frying pan across the room faster and more accurately than you can throw a dart into a bullseye. I'm just trying not to get killed."

Lucius prodded further. "You could always go to the Trough. A strapping dwarf like yourself should be able to take care of himself in a dive like that."

Grail nodded, missing the sarcasm. "That I can, but Gems don't water down the dwarf spirits and no one can make a better pan of spiced potatoes."

Lucius smiled at the old dwarf. "Whatever lets you sleep better at night, my friend. HAHAHA."

Grail started to growl back at Lucius when they heard a rustle in the bushes. They both stood and gripped their weapons.

Just outside of the firelight, two hulking figures stepped out of the brush. The two friends could tell that neither had drawn a weapon, but one had a large greataxe strapped to his back and the other had a two handed sword across his. Both figures had horns. If it came to a fight, they were going to have a tough time of it.

One of the figures bellowed, "You got any grub? I'm starving!"

Grail and Lucius both put down their weapons and laughed. Lucius called. "There isn't enough food in this camp to even curb your appetite, Khurn."

As the two figures entered the firelight, it was plain that they were minotaurs. The older minotaur brother chuckled as he said, "Then I guess we'll have to have roast dwarf. HAHAHA!"

Before Grail could snap back at Kalas, Lucius added to the jest. "You wouldn't want to try it. He'd fight so hard, you'd have indigestion for a month. And when he finally passed, he'd kick your ass on the way out!"

Everyone, even Grail laughed at that. The merchant picked that moment to wake up. He saw the hulking figures of the minotaur brothers and yelped. He dove over the side of the wagon and screamed. "Save me Master Dwarf and Master Elf!"

They all laughed. "Get back to yer bed, merchant. They're our friends."

"You're friends with minotaurs?" The merchant took a look at Khurn and immediately apologized. "I mean no offense, Master Minotaur. It's just that I've never actually met one of your race. I've only heard about the raids on the coast."

Khurn smiled, showing enormous teeth. "I take no offense. We aren't like the majority of our race. We follow Kiri-Jolith, like the Knight's of Solamnia. We respect Sargas as well, but our loyalty lies with the god of light."

The merchant wasn't convinced, but didn't want to anger his new 'friends.' He excused himself so that he could go to sleep. As the adrenaline wore down, he fell asleep. His dreams were so troubled by visions of being in a minotaur cookpot that he felt as if he had run a marathon that night instead of sleeping 8 full hours uninterrupted.

The brothers sat at the campfire with Grail and Lucius and Khurn passed his flask around the circle. Grail took sips, because he was the eldest. Lucius told the brothers about the goblins and they traded barbs about how they could have killed all of the goblins and in a much faster time than they had taken.

Khurn and Kalas had seen no goblins or signs of them, so they could have just been a lone band out to cause some havoc on the road to Haven. That seemed a reasonable enough explanation for everyone.

They went to bed and each took a shift watching over the wagons.

* * *

**A/N: **I was thinking of making this chapter longer, but I decided that it would be best just to get this chapter out there and then start on the next one. Maybe this will tide over you ravenous hounds from the DLMS Forum. LOL. As always, please review! I'll make you famous! Thank you, Moon Crazed, Jemma, Fizban Who and Aprentis for reviewing Chapter 2 for me!


End file.
